Down the Rabbit Hole
by CanadianAvianAmerican
Summary: My two friends and I are in for a crazy adventure. I'm bad at summeries. I don't think they'll be any pairings. T for some stuff that may happen someday.


"Kelsie, move faster!" I demanded. I heard a locker slam and my friend appeared from behind the locker bank.

"Alright, Alright! Hold your horses."

I laughed out loud. She glared at me as we walked out of school.

"Why are you in such a rush to leave?"

"Ummm… how about I've been in school for like 6 hours and I just had two hours of field hockey practice!"

"Whoa there tiger, relax." She said jokingly. I laughed and she did too. We walked down the quiet street, watching amber leaves fall from the trees. It was fall and it was getting colder. My friend Kelsie was about 4'10 with light orange hair she wore down and hazel-green eyes. Her face was covered in freckles and she had pale skin. Since our school didn't have a dress code she wore dark blue boot-cut jeans with a purple shirt that said "Your mom!" on it and she had purple and pink Nike's on. I stood at about 5'5 and had short dark brown hair with natural red and blond highlights. I also sported dark brown eyes that had a blue-ish tint. I wore a blue three-quarter sleeved shirt that was faded in some parts with gray jeans and my neon green and black Osiris. I also wore a knit gray hat that hung off the back of my head. I carried a black and white plaid back-pack while she had a pink and black mailbag.

I started walking faster and Kelsie had to almost jog to keep up. I had long legs and was pretty skinny. My upper body though was pretty small since my legs took up most of my body. Kelsie was pretty even with leg and upper body length.

"Stop walking sooo fast." She wined. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you want to see Chey?" At the mention of our friend's name, she began to run and I followed.

~~~~~Home~~~~~~

We both arrived at her house and found a note sitting on the counter

Kelsie and Allyson,

As you know, your father and I are out on our honeymoon. Please don't burn anything. I trust you.

Me and Kelsie both looked at each other and snickered. Then the doorbell rang. We both bolted to the door and lo and behold, there stood Chey. She wore blue jeans and a lavender t-shirt with a raspberry striped sweater over it. We both tackle-hugged her and then dragged her inside. She had moved to Nashville, Tennessee recently and came back to visit. We all talked and then Chey and I got to our favorite topic: Hetalia. We both laughed remembering episodes and thinking of parodies.

"What is Hetalia?" Kelsie asked. Me and Chey smiled at each other and dragged her over to the computer. We watched a few episodes and she was hooked.

We then searched Fan fiction for stories. Kelsie found a story called: Are you ready to get sucked in? We clicked on it and all there was was a blank page. We scrolled all the way down and there was only one word: Hetalia and that was it.

We frowned, disappointed but then shrugged it off. We then watched Doctor Who until we passed out.

I whipped my whole body upward as I heard Kelsie shriek.

"What the hell Kelsie! Are you _trying _to kill me?"

"Where are we?" She yelled even louder.

Cheyenne was also wide awake and looking around. "Yeah she's right. Where are we?" I looked around and only saw a huge open field.

"Great. Just great. I had a crap ton of science homework to do." I groaned. They both looked at me and I shrugged.

"Ok, we have to establish something. Does anyone have anything useful?" I felt around in my pockets and found my iPod. I showed Chey then plugged it in, listening to my music. I shivered as a cold breeze blew by. I took the headphones out my ears only to hear Kelsie and Cheyenne freaking out.

"OK, BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" I shrieked. They both look at me.

"I'll go and find someone if you'll both stop acting like children!" They both looked at their shoes.

I began walking. "God, I can't believe I have to treat them like fricken children…" I grumbled to myself. I scanned the field in front of me and spotted a tiny figure far off into the distance.

"HEY!" I screamed. The small figure turned around then took off running.

"Hey wait!" I called out and began sprinting after the figure. I shot down the hill and felt the wind up against my face. I laughed happily as my body filled with energy and adrenaline. I was gaining on the figure and realized who it was.

"Austria?" I cried out.

He immediately stopped running and turned around. I screeched to a halt, trying my best not to hit into him. I smiled at him and he tilted his head confused.

"Who are you? Are you a new country?" He said in his thick accent.

I stifled a laugh and answered. "Nope. My name is Allyson and somehow my friends and I were transported here."

He shot me a disbelieving look and I met his stare with my dark eyes. He shrugged.

"So vhere exactly are your friends?"

As if on cue, Kelsie let out a long scream and I panicked. I took off, Austria behind me. I spotted them ganging up on one figure.

"Guys… GUYS!" They both looked at me. I pried Chey off the figure and noticed it was a particular albino nation. I gasped.

"PRUSSIA!" Kelsie immediately perked up and we both attacked him as he attempted to stand.

"H… H… Help…" The albino managed to choke out.

Austria stood there, obviously enjoying himself. Me and Kelsie stood up and brushed ourselves off.

"Who the hell are they?" Prussia demanded, smoothing his clothes.

Austria quickly explained the situation.

"Well, what are you planning to do?" Prussia asked, still looking at us, waiting for us to attack again.

"Vell, I plan on bringing zhem to zhe vorld meeting."

We all smiled broadly.

"Well I coulda thought of that!" Prussia said obnoxiously. Then the two began to bicker while Chey and Kelsie tried to stop it. I sighed and put the headphones in my ears. The songs blasted loudly in my ears, as I was accustomed to. My earphones were in my ears about 70% of the day, excluding school and when I was asleep. Prussia shrugged at Austria and looked at me, then at the ipod.

"Oooo… I want to listen to music!" He said while jumping for the ipod. I quickly slapped his hand away.

"No." I said sternly. We both began to fight over the electronic device.

Kelsie jumped on top of us, and Chey joined in just for kicks. Austria sighed and shook his head. What in the world was he going to do?

**At the World Meeting~~~~~~~**

Austria looked disapprovingly at the trio of girls.

"Are you _really _going to vhere that?" He snorted.

Kelsie and I examined out clothes. We both shrugged and Chey huffed.

"I don't see what wrong with em'!"

Austria sighed once more before he opened the large oak doors that lead to the meeting room.


End file.
